He hates me?
by Neko-Bakura
Summary: Ryou tell Bakura he hates him when he didnt mean it, but is Ryou too late, only 1 chapter
1. Default Chapter

How can he hate me, hes weak?  
  
Neko: This is only a one chapter story...this is for readers who read sad, morbid etc stories at own choice...This is my 1st  
  
attempt at writing a angst story...If my story is bad i dont care...coz i woz in a morbid mood when writing this!! Im only   
  
15 so dont sue me if it is really crap..and i will only be taking sensible comments into account..Thanks for reading this...  
  
and here is the story....  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
In a dark room, layed a white haired boy, well not accually a boy but rather a tomb robber. He hates the lights on..he hates  
  
all type of lights including his light. He layed there thinking about everything in his head. He was thinking about what   
  
Ryou had infact said to him today..  
  
Flashback!!!  
  
"You stupid pathetic piece of shit. Why am i stuck having you a Hikari. You so stupid and useless. i wish you were dead!!!"   
  
Bakura spat at the scared small hikari. His hikari cowered in the corner of the room. Bakura stood over him looking down at   
  
him. He started getting angrier and angrier...'Why isnt he fighting back, he so stupid, he knows hes going to get a beating'   
  
thought Bakura. Ryou looked up at him, his huge chocolate eyes splashed with tears, his lip started trembling. He opened his   
  
mouth for the first time. "Bakura please dont do this" he pleeded. Bakura looked down at him with a saticfied smirk on his   
  
face. "Why not? why would i listen to you, huh?" he spat at the trembling boy. Ryou looked up at him as a tear fell down the   
  
side of his face, he didnt bother wiping it away, he let it fall down till it dripped onto the floor. He opened his mouth to   
  
speak again. " Because your meant to be my yami, your meant to look out for me, please dont hurt me, im sorry im so weak" he   
  
said shaking looking at the floor. Bakura grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "sorry isnt good enough!!!" he spat   
  
pushing the boy onto the floor and started kicking him. Ryou cried out in pain but Bakura didnt stop, harder and harder he   
  
kicked him. Blood spat out of Ryou's mouth. Bakura stopped kicking, instead he picked the boy up by his collar, with one   
  
hand, with the other he punched him hard in the face over and over again till his face became red with blood and bruised.   
  
Ryou looked up at his Yami, bruises covered his face, a little bit of blood cam out from his mouth and fell down his chin.   
  
"Bakura i hate you!!" he spat at the tomb robber. Bakura looked at his light shocked, he hated him, Bakura couldnt believe   
  
what just came out of Ryou's mouth, 'he cant hate me, im the only one who is suppose to hate him, not the other way round'   
  
he couldnt believe it, he slammed his hikari to the floor. But he stood up infront of him and pushed him into the wall. "I   
  
HATE YOU YAMI!! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I DONT NEED YOU, YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!" Ryou   
  
screamed at Bakura, then he turned around and ran out of the house. Bakura stood there shocked at first, he slowly came to   
  
terms with what he said and slowly started walking upstairs.....  
  
End of flashback  
  
Bakura layed there. He hated me, he really hated me. He couldnt believe his light, Grrr he hates that boy he cant even call   
  
him his light no-more, he hates lights, no cant think about him, he hates him too much to think about him!!!!! Bakura started  
  
to get mad. 'where the heck is that useless boy?' he thought.   
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Ryou sat on the bench in the park. He put his hand to his face, and winced at the pain. He looked u at the sky. He couldnt   
  
believe what he just said to his Yami. 'I dont hate him really, i was just angry' he thought mentaly hitting himself. 'Hes   
  
going to hate me even more now, he already hates me alot. Why did i say that, i didnt mean it' he said angrily. He looked   
  
over to the road at the side of him. He saw two boys coming towards him, there looked alike. Ryou sighed, he knew who was   
  
coming, the happy chapy couple!!!! grrr how much he envyed them, Yugi and Yami hand in hand walking towards him. 'Why do   
  
they look so happy, it makes me sick, they are so happy with one another and there is me and Bakura fighting, i wish me and   
  
Bakura had that!!' he glared at the boys who didnt noticed. 'Ohh great they are coming over, being so happy, GRRRRR, they   
  
are going to ask me why am i out here alone and not with Bakura!!!' he thought depressed. Yami and Yugi sat next to Ryou   
  
and looked at him. "Hey Ryou where is Bakura?" They asked. Ryou looked at them. 'I knew it, i just knew they would say it!!!  
  
' he looked at them, "in the house" he said casually. Yami and Yugi looked closly at Ryou, "whats all that on your face?"   
  
Ryou looked at them 'well what does it look like' he thought bitterly, "just some bruises" he said not looking them in the   
  
eyes. Yami leaned over to Ryou, "ahh let me guess Bakura?" Ryou nodded still not looking at them, Yami carried on "well he   
  
shouldnt really be hurting you he should be protecting you ' he said looking at him, Ryou glared at the floor "i know" he   
  
spat rather nastily. 'Well we arent all lucky like you two' he thought bitterly. Yugi looked at Yami worriedly. "What   
  
happened Ryou?" Ryou looked at Yugi as tears fell out of his eyes. "i told him i hated him, but i didnt mean it, But Bakura   
  
thinks i did" he said through sobs, Yugi looked at Ryou and hugged him. "go home and see him Ryou tell him your sorry, tell   
  
him you didnt mean it" Yugi said looking at him, Ryou looked up at him "but im scared" he spoke shakily, Yami and Yugi looked  
  
at eachother then back at Ryou, "do you want us to come with you?" they asked him. Ryou looked up at them but shook his head.  
  
"nah its ok i will do this alone" he wished he hadnt taken down the offer but it would of been even harder to apoligise to   
  
Bakura if Yami was there. They hated eachother way too much, and if he found that Ryou was telling people about their   
  
problems then that would lead too much worse things. Ryou slowly ogt up, he looked at the two smiled, "thanks you two, bye"   
  
he said walking off.   
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Bakura got up off of the bed, walked over to his bed side cabinet, and opened it. Inside there was pills. He took a deep   
  
breath, and picked them up and walked down stairs, he kept thinking about what Ryou had said to him, well accually shouted   
  
at him..."I HATE YOU YAMI!! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I DONT NEED YOU, YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING   
  
HELL!!!" he looked around the living room, and walked over to the drink cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and   
  
walked into the kitchen, he walked over to the knives and pulled out a carving knife. 'Well, well ,well Ryou, Today must be   
  
your lucky day coz tonight your wish is going to be granted. He took a swig of Jack Daniels at first, 'hmm strong enough for   
  
the pill part to work. right im ready' he thought..He took a deep breath and opened the bottle of pills, he tipped the whole  
  
bottle into his mouth. He pulled a face, "disgusting" he spoke thorugh pills, he picked up the jack daniels and poured some   
  
into his mouth, he pulled a face, but swallowed it, 'uck' he thought, he looked at the knife, he picked it up. "just incase   
  
the pills dont work2 he said out loud..he wrapped his hadn around the handle of the knife and lifted it up.....  
  
Normal POV   
  
Ryou ran into his house and then he saw his Yami witha knife in his hands, an empty bottle of pills and also empty bottle of  
  
jack daniels, he looked at his Yami, Fear struck him, 'I cant live without him' he thought holding in tears. "YAMI NO" he   
  
screamed but Bakura didnt know he was there watching, he turned his head and looked at Ryou. "Ryou you wanted me to leave   
  
you alone, Ryou your wish is granted, im leaving you now so you can get onj with your pathetic life without me" he spat at   
  
him...Ryou couldnt hold in the tears. "But Yami i dont...." But before Ryou could finish Bakura swung to knife into his gut   
  
and twisted it, Bakura screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor, blood poured out of his stomach, Ryou ran over to him   
  
"NO" he screamed, Bakura fell onto his back on the floor and looked up at Ryou, Ryou grabbed his head and pulled him onto   
  
his lap. "DONT LEAVE ME" he shouted, Bakura looked up at Ryou "b-but you want me t-to g-go away' he said as blood came out   
  
of his mouth, Ryou looked down at him, 'i d-didnt meant it' he cried out. Bakura looked up at him and smiled, "t-too late   
  
now" he said looking at him, Ryou started crying harder. "No Yami please dont go" tears fell from his eyes and splashed on   
  
Bakura's face. Bakura looked up at him, 'i-im sorry Ryou its too late, and i-im sorry t-too' he spoke through coughs of   
  
blood. Ryou bit his lip trying to hold in more cries, "Yami, you cant leave me, i dont hate you, instead i...i love you"   
  
he spoke through sobs. He leaned down and kissed Bakura on the lips Bakura looked up at him and smiled. "y-you have blood   
  
on your lips, and Ryou i didnt hate you, i also l-l-love..." But Bakura's eyes fell shut and his head went limp, Ryou looked   
  
down at him. Tears fell more down his face quickly, "NO" he scremaed pulling Bakura closer to him. He started rocking Bakura   
  
back and forth. "you barstard your not meant to leave me!!!!" he screamed.He open his eyes quickly, "i cant live without   
  
you Bakura" he said pulling the knife out of Bakura, He looked at the blade and gulped. He looked up at the ceiling "God   
  
please let me be with Bakura, even if its in hell, i will risk going to hell just to be with him, i love him" he said   
  
putting his hand in a pray postion and placed the knife in between his fingers, he sighed and quickly swung the knife   
  
into his heart, he felt a sharp pain, he screamed out, he couldnt hold in the sobs, his body felt limp and his head fell   
  
onto Bakura's chest he sighed, knowing he is dying, but he knew before he dies hes going to give him one last hug, He placed   
  
his arms around Bakura and cuddled him. His vision went blurred and total darkness took over him, his eye lids fell, he was   
  
asleep now, and will never wake up. Outside the window two spiky haired boy stood out there crying, they looked at eachother  
  
and cuddled. Yami looked down at the younger one "at least they are together forever, and they love eachother" Yugi   
  
nodded.....They turned around and walked back home...The two white haired boys layed in their house motionless, waiting for   
  
someone to find their bodies, and hoping to find eachother in heaven or hell......  
  
The End  
  
Neko: Well tell me what you think, i was in a very morbid mood when i wrote this, i hope you all enjoyed it!!!! Buh bye!!!! 


	2. Author note

Author note!!!!  
  
I would likt to thanks every1 who has reviewed...im sure yet but i might...A BIG might carry on with that story...im not sure yet...if i do its most prob when Ryou sees Bakura in death...the funeral so every1 wear black...and who greives for the lost souls of the two boys...and also who finds them...and i might add a little tradegy again...but all this is if i decided to carry on....if we wish for me to carry on plz leave a review...  
  
Thanks for your time....  
  
buh bye all!!!  
  
Neko  
  
-x- 


End file.
